Go Green or Go Home
Go Green or Go Home is the 2nd episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 68th episode overall. It was uploaded on March 17, 2019. Summary Ricky is preparing to capture a real, live leprechaun although Baby Lamb is very skeptical about the whole idea. But his luck begins to change when a quintet of green characters come to teach Ricky a lesson and save the oblivious leprechaun from near-captivity. Plot Once more, people in Capitol City are celebrating St. Patrick's Day as Baby Lamb (offscreen) talks about the holiday and we see a little leprechaun happily bouncing and hopping around. Meanwhile, Ricky is patiently and precautiously waiting for the leprechaun to fall into his trap and hopes on one disturbs him until Baby Lamb shocks him by saying "Hi". Ricky wants him to leave because he's trying to capture a leprechaun because, as family tradition, once he catches him, his family will forever have good luck. He also adds that he sees little kids build leprechaun traps of their own but Baby Lamb reminds him that they're fake and it's unlikely that leprechauns are real until Ricky points to the leprechaun so Baby Lamb can see. After pinching each other for not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day, Ricky explains to him how the trap works: once the leprechaun finds a fake pot of gold made out of papier-mache, he'll pull a cord, making a giant St. Patrick's Day hat fall on him. Afterwards, he will put the leprechaun in a jar and then get blessed with luck. Baby Lamb finds it cruel and is shocked that Ricky wants to capture him and hold him against his will. Suddenly, the giant St. Patrick's Day hat is rising as if by magic, summoning Shrek, The Grinch, Hal, Kermit the Frog, and Oscar the Grouch, all of which are green. Ricky reprimands them for messing up his trap and then cries about it. Hal speaks for them by reprimanding Ricky back for trying to capture an innocent leprechaun especially when he's green. The green gang describe all the stuff around town that's green. Shrek roars at Ricky, terrifying him. They want Ricky to appreciate all that is green, and he wants to know what that has to do with him catching a leprechaun. Shrek explains that leprechauns have a life to live but they shouldn't spend it in a jar. Like other creatures, they are meant to be free. Ricky then understands about leprechauns and apologizes to the leprechaun for capturing him, wanting him to continue being free and happy. As a token of his appreciation, he gives Ricky a clover from his hat for good luck. To show his thanks, Ricky invites the leprechaun for dinner and everyone else joins in, even Oscar the Grouch. The episode ends as Ricky and all the others happily set off for a St. Patrick's Day feast. Characters *Baby Lamb *Ricky Bowers *Leprechaun *Donny Dolphin *Shrek *Oscar the Grouch *The Grinch *Hal *Kermit the Frog Trivia *Footage from this episode was originally recorded on March 17, 2016, exactly 3 years before the episode itself was released on YouTube. *This is The Grinch's first appearance on Baby Lamb & Friends since the Season 1 episode, The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 5. *This is the series' 3rd St. Patrick's Day-themed episode. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:St. Patrick's Day Episodes Category:Specials